1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chairs for outdoor use, and more particularly to a lightweight, compact chair, with back support, capable of being easily folded and carried.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many designs exist today for compact chairs, where the chair support members may be disassembled, or collapse into close parallel alignment to facilitate packing. These chairs typically, are comprised of many support members and are joined together in a complex arrangement. As a result, the chairs are generally bulky and too heavy for inclusion in a back-packing kit, or other outdoor activity where weight and size are a prime consideration. Examples of these devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,148,520 (Miller) and 4,258,951 (Groom). In the first mentioned device, the support members are four poles, held in position by tension cables. The device takes some skill to erect or disassemble. In the latter device, the number of support members is large and the arrangement complex. These, and similar chairs require various detailed procedures to be followed to fold and unfold the chair, and as a result are inconvenient. Other chairs, which may be light, lack the disadvantages mentioned above, but do not provide back support and are not comfortable. Thus, there exists a need for a comfortable lightweight chair that is simple to erect or disassemble, and presents little additional weight or bulk for a back-packer or camper to carry.